Eternal LightEternal Dark
by Vampiregrl1994
Summary: In a world where Vampyrs and humans live in mutual agreement, one secret may rip that apart. In a race against time, alice and Gaspard must work to gether to stop the Apocalypse and the end of the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well, I'll tell it to you straight: the world is going to end. Soon. In all my 17 years in this world, nothing had prepared me for it. I mean, how can you prepared for the end of the world? Knowing that at any moment you could die? It kinda freaks you out non-stop, always looking behind your shoulder, not caring how much weight you put on, or how you look. Being a teenage witch does help you prepare a little bit, but honestly, death scares even me, even worse than that is eternal life in a post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, as a witch, it is standard procedure for me to be 'turned' in between the ages of 17 and 20. So shit for me now.

In this world, we 'living' people walk amongst the 'undead'. In fact, they out populate us by a couple of million, which technically means that we are nearly extinct. They feed from us legally, and we can't do anything about it. Everyday I hear of someone I know becoming either a 'fangbanger' or being found drained in their rooms. I don't believe that anyone should have the right to take another's life, but it's a death warrant to say that out loud. You can't tell anyone how you feel, not even your closest friends can be trusted.

So I lead a solitary life. Keeping myself to myself. I go to school, learn and try and remain invisible to 'Vampyr' groups working in the area. I daydream constantly, wishing I was somewhere else, anywhere where they don't have a bloodsucker lurking round the corner. I have survived all these years without being an unwilling or even willing blood donor, and I hope to keep it that way, well, until the world ends hopefully. Which, as I said, is soon. Within the next month it is going to become apocalyptic, wiping out all humans, and leaving the Vampyrs to die out slowly, who will eventually die out because there will be no blood left for them. I really don't want to be around in a world where there are feral, hungry Vampyrs roaming with that stare of death in their eyes.

Oh, I forgot to say who I am! My name is Alice Bronte, and I am a really bad mage (or witch but they're the same thing to be honest). I grew up with my mum; dad left couple of year's back, so it's just been us. We live in London, UK. Which I think is brilliant, so many opportunities here, and loads of places to hide. I hide a lot, because almost everyday I'm hunted by bloodsuckers. It gets annoying after the first year. I mean, I used to find it exciting to be chased by Vampyrs, the who 'if they catch me' factor made it thrilling, and a great rush. But when you're running after school, or on the way home from buying milk, or even just answering the door, you just get sick of it. My mum doesn't know I'm being hunted, which is really hard to keep secret as I'm home late everyday, and sometimes I just disappear for a day. She's given me shit about it, but she knows something is up, but doesn't try and tell me to stay home, or tell her what's happening. It makes me love her even more.

I first found out that I'm a mage when I accidentally set the flat on fire. Mum wasn't pleased about that, but she had tears of joy in her eyes. She found out that day that I was as special as she always thought I was, It was like a kind of validation for her. That was 2 years ago, and the hunting came a year later. It first occurred on my way home from school; I had just finished my first mage class with 4 other people (all guys to my despair) and I found 3 of them waiting outside the school gates. They looked too suspicious to be just hanging there, and it was just my luck that it was an overcast day. I tried walking past them, but once I passed through the gates, they started stalking in my direction. I freaked of course. I was used to the Vampyrs, but I had never had any of them come after me. I started to run for the bus stop, but they sped up too, can I just say that Vampyrs may be incredibly strong but they're not fast, they run at the same speed as normal humans, so yay for me. I got as far as the corner about 3 minutes from the school, and I could see the bus stop. There was no one there. Shit. They caught up with me very quickly after that; I'd given up all hope of being rescued or even of out running them.

To my surprise, all the guys from my mage class were running up behind the Vampyrs .I was so glad they were there; it showed that us mages stick together. Unfortunately they had no power over the Vampyrs, and once they reached them, they were slaughtered. I took the chance to escape, and bolted to one of the residential streets across from the bus stop. Thank god I knew my way around here. I was far away from that scene of death before the Vampyrs had even finished draining their prey. That was when I began to hate the Vampyrs. I witnessed my first massacre, and I had run instead of died with them. Well, at least I wasn't dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Exactly a week ago, in the middle of my mage class, I was told that the world was going to end. And that I was the one who had to save it. I just laughed. And I mean laughed, I ended up hyperventilating, nearly rolling in my seat. Shit, if I knew that Mr Hamilton (my mage teacher) wasn't joking, I would've looked less of an idiot. But, I was a lot more naïve a week ago. Now, I suppose I've matured a bit, I've started to prepare myself for the end. But I want to spend it with my mum, not traipsing off and leaving her while I supposedly 'save the world'. Feels selfish. Actually not saving the world seems selfish. I don't know, it's all too confusing. All I know that is if I want to have a future in this world, I have to save it.

When I'd finally stopped laughing, and had wiped the tears from my face, Mr Hamilton told me he was being serious, and he was so sincere in his words, and the look in his eyes told me he wasn't joking. He told me that it was prophesised that in the year when the 7th Vampyr King dies, all of life would be wiped off the face of the earth. Total apocalypse. Everything living would die, and the things that walked upon the earth that were not of the sun, would perish after a month in a state of starvation. Meaning they die of lack of blood. Yay for them. At least we go quickly. Mr Hamilton finished his little information lecture, but didn't tell me how I am the source of the cure to all of this. Little shit wanted me to suffer in silence, and worry my ass off wondering how I can save man and Vampyr kind alike. But, turns out he wasn't, he just didn't know himself. He told me to wait at the fountain at Piccadilly Circus at 2am in one week for this 'Gaspard' to show up. He said that if I didn't then the world would end. Tricky decision. Die with dignity in a month? Or die saving the world and maybe even staying alive and becoming a hero?

So here I am, waiting in the rain at Piccadilly Circus, waiting for this guy to show up. Apparently he's going to tell me what it is I'm supposed to do to save the world. Mr Hamilton didn't tell me anything except that I had to wait here, and 'wait to be approached'. Whatever that means. I'm completely soaked, and actually deciding to go home and let the world end. I don't care now; I'll probably die out here, all alone, and vulnerable, with nothing but my hairspray to protect me. I'm shivering now, and it's 2:10. The little wanker isn't going to show. I knew it. This was all a ruse to get me alone so I could be turned. Well, if that's the case, I'm going home.

"Alice?"

Oh. My. God. He is cute. I mean seriously the cutest guy you will ever see. Shaggy blonde hair that covers one eye, dimples, skinny jeans and Doc Martins. Yummy. And knows who I am. Oh, it must be Gaspard. Answer, quickly!

"Yeah, and you must be Gaspard" luckily my voice stayed neutral, thank you whoever is up there in those hateful heavens. For once you let me do something right.

"Yes, I am Gaspard. You're soaking, why didn't you bring a coat or something?" his eyes flicker over me, taking in what must be a sight of tangled wet hair, and … shit, wet t-shirt. My life is over. I'm blushing now. Lucky me. Cute guy and I blush. Well, I have a good reason to. The guy can probably see my bra right now, actually it is quite dark, and maybe I'm too covered in shadow?

"Well, it wasn't raining when I left, and I don't really care if I get wet. I like the rain. It refreshes me." I think I'll try a coy smile. Nope, comes off as a smirk, now I'm really going to look unattractive.

"Same for me, but I think you've had a bit too much rain. We can't have our saviour dying before the world is supposed to." He's walking towards me and I'm shivering like a lunatic. Didn't actually realise how cold I am until he mentioned it. Now I'm too cold, and the rain isn't helping one little bit. In fact I think I may die. But, wait. I now have his coat round my shoulders. "Here, this should keep you warm."

"Err, thanks," now I sound pathetic. Great.

"Maybe we should go somewhere covered? My flat isn't far from here, just round the corner. You know, the road leading to Chinatown? There's blankets and clothes if you want to borrow something dry." Wow, he really cuts to the chase. But I suppose if we have to talk, we might as well do it out of the rain. So I find myself nodding, and my hair is now flapping like seaweed.

Walking with Gaspard is like walking with someone really fast. I'm so out of breath it's a wonder I have any left. But I mean I have to keep up with him, he's my only protection, and I really want to know how I'm going to save the world. So I gotta keep up. God my feet hurt, stupid converses, I swear my feet are going to fall off in a minute if don't stop walking.

"Just here, sorry I was so fast. It's just I don't like being out so late."

Finally, he has actually stopped. It's so nice not to be moving, but I suppose this is only till he can get the door opened, which he has now done. Very quickly I must say. His hand gestures to the door so that I can now go through.

"Thanks," smiling as I'm going past. He's smiling too, and… bugger. He's got fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're a fucking Vampyr!" Shaking in my converses, and not from the cold. Fear shivers down my spine. This is not good, why the hell is he a Vampyr? Why would the only guy able to help me turn out to be a bloodsucker?

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Actual concern is flickering in his eyes. Didn't think these sleazy pricks could feel. "Well obviously they didn't. you wouldn't have come if they had." The door was suddenly closed behind him, and the stupid idiot I am, I didn't move at all. In fact I haven't moved at all since I saw the fangs. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's like I can't move. I have to get out of here, it isn't safe. He could attack me at any moment, and no one would know where I am. I'm so stupid; I can't believe I fell into this obvious trap.

"Let. Me. Go." Even my voice is shaking now. So much for being a confident person. My teeth are currently gritted, because if they weren't I think I would scream. I hate being trapped; the fact that I have no power over a situation really freaks me out. I have to have power, or I go mad. Must be a dominance thing.

"You know I can't do that. We need to talk. Like you, I don't want to die, and to make sure of that we have to work together. I promise you I am not going to hurt you." His hand is held out to me. Well, seems to me like I have no choice. I'm not strong, and I suppose, if he wanted to kill me he would've done that by now. So I take his outstretched hand and we start going up the stairs to what I suppose is his flat. Well, it is a flat, a very small one at that. Clean, but really, really simple. A bed, a kitchen and a very small living area with what seems like an ancient TV set. Might even be black and white. Sheesh, talk about living in the past. The kitchen is completely bare, but seeing as he takes meals on wheels, it really isn't surprising.

I find myself being seated on the sofa, a blue, saggy three-seater, and being offered a blanket. Wow, talk about hospitality. Even after my, err, little hissy fit, he's nice to me. I never thought a Vampyr could be so nice, but I suppose I tend to be running from them, not being helped by one. When the table turns, I suppose I have to admit that they can be civil. Well, to a limit.

He still is gorgeous though. Even for a filthy bloodsucker. Oh God, don't say I've become soft on them, just because I think some guy is cute? That's just effed up, I really mean it. Gaspard is now sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, looking sheepish. And I mean sheepish, I mean what's that about?

"I suppose I should start at the beginning of my life," ok, maybe that's why, "and then go onto the prophecy. In 1774, I was born Gaspard Toulouse in pre-revolutionary France, and a distant cousin of King Louis XVI. Unfortunately close enough to be put on the execution list during the Revolution. I was studying in Paris when it broke out in 1789, and I was unable to leave. So, I stayed, hoping that it would pass. I was naïve." Even his sigh is gorgeous. Shush, brain, must listen to Gaspard. "I spent a year of studying, living without much money, and trying to avoid the mobs who flocked the streets. But in 1791, they came for me. A group of 7 or 8 large men with torches broke down the door to my small room, and dragged me to one of the dungeons where they held the other nobles. I knew then I was going to die."

Bloody hell, the poor guy. Must've been really hard on him. Thinking you were going to die because of who you were. Wait, I've already experienced that, I don't need to pity him.

"On the day before I was due to visit Madame de Guillotine, I was visited by a shadow who offered eternal life. Of course, what was I supposed to answer with? I was about to die, and eternal life seemed so much more promising than being beheaded. So I said yes. I did not know that I had made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Turning is not as bad as one might think. The bite itself is actually soothing, you feel no pain, and everything seems to swim around you. You feel weightless and really happy. But that was the nice part. When it is over and you have drunk some of your sire's blood, then your whole world becomes your enemy. You're hungry, and you start sniffing out your first victim. Unfortunately, I was turned in the dungeon, and the only other people were my family, but the blood lust was too strong and I drained them all. No one screamed, they were too tired for that, I like to think that it was better for them to die there than in front of those crowds. More humane."

"How the hell is that more humane!" This is why I hated Vampyrs; they claimed they were doing the 'humane thing' by draining people. "You kill people by draining their blood, and you do it without their consent. That's like life rape, you're murdering these people for food."

"Humans eat meat do they not? It is the same; we kill for food as you do. But you do not need it to survive as a race, whereas we do if we want to stay in this world. You can repopulate the world by having just one male and one female in existence in the world. We cannot. We depend on humans to produce children so we have more food, just like you depend on cows or chickens to produce babies so you have more meat." His eyes are staring into mine; I never noticed how beautiful they are. They're kind of blue-y green/ like the ocean. And he has just completely changed my viewpoint on how Vampyrs live. How did he do that?

"We do not have much time, I must continue with my story," all I could do is nod my head. I need to let him continue. He's right, before I know it, it will be morning, and he can't be awake, he'll burn. "I travelled after that, I fled Paris in the night. Killing all who came my way. I knew the legend of the Vampyr, which I had become, and knew I had to find shelter out of the sun before dawn. I found a boarded up nobles house about 40 miles outside Paris, and stayed there for the day. The next night I continued to do so until 3 years ago when I settled here in London. Although I have been in the UK for around a hundred years, and that is why I do not have a French accent anymore. I needed to blend in, and adjust to the modern times. Hence the outfit, which I have to say, is more comfortable than the wigs and outfits I wore in my time." Oh definitely, that outfit made him look scrumptious, and I've seen what they used to wear in his day. Not scrumptious.

"Anyway, here I am, in this day and age. Forever nineteen, forever young, just as the shadow promised." There's such sadness in his eyes. I really want to hug him. "About a year ago I had a dream. In it, you and I were travelling in the land of the Faeries, on a mission to save both Vampyr and human alike. I could sense in your aura that you were a mage, and that told me that you were powerful. I vowed that when I awoke I would search for you, and see what powers you held. To see if the prophecy would become true or not. I had heard of the prophecy almost two hundred years ago, it said that a pure Vampyr and a mage would save the world from apocalypse when the 7th Vampyr King dies. Well, the current Vampyr king is the 7th, and his powers have slowly started to deteriorate, leaving him a hollow shell. He is the first ever Vampyr to die of a natural cause. Which for us isn't natural, we are either staked, burned or poisoned with garlic. Natural deaths are not part of our world."

"What does any of this have to do with me? I'm one of the worst mages in history. I can't do anything." I can't keep the disappointment off of my face, I'm so ashamed that I can't control any of my powers. I'm a crap mage.

Gaspard's mouth is now a smile, showing off his gleaming white fangs, and he's looking sheepish again. "Well. You're the only female mage ever to have existed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wow, that's news to me. And if I may say so, completely unsurprising. I thought it was weird that I never saw another female mage. But I put that down to them being turned before I could meet them.

"No shit! God, that's, err, news."

"Well, It means that you are currently being hunted by some of the world's most famous Vampyr assassins."

"What the fuck? Why are they hunting me? I thought I was supposed to be their saviour?" Sheesh, you try to do a nice thing and it bites you on the ass. Great.

"You are, but some Vampyr leaders believe that this apocalypse is going to cleanse the world of humans, so Vampyrs can rule. They are too ignorant to realise that we will become extinct nearly as soon as your species do. We depend on you for our survival. Without you, we are nothing."

"Even with us you're nothing," I find myself scoffing in reply. Gaspard's eyes have turned red, talk about quick mood changes.

"You should be lucky to have us near your species. We are a superior race to yours. You would be nothing without us. We have made you the creatures you are today."

"Ok. One, you are not superior. And two, we worked our butts off to get where we are. You can't exist without us so don't go saying shit like you're superior."

Wow, he looks really, really angry now. Maybe I shouldn't have pissed him off so much? Well too late now. Looks like he's gonna blow.

"You dirty little vermin! How dare you speak to me like that! I have been around much, much longer than you have. And have more experience than your pathetic human life. It is blasphemy that you speak to me like this." Sheesh, anger management problems. Obviously.

Ok, maybe I need to try and, err, sort this out. I mean, I've got to travel with this guy, and save the world with him. I think it would be better if he didn't hate my guts. So, I clear my breath and… "Ok, chill. Can you just remember that we have to like travel together? And also, did you forget the sun? It's nearly 5am, the sun's going to be up in an hour or so." Well, that ought to do it. Postpone the argument to tomorrow. He can think of ways to kill me slowly while he sleeps, or whatever he does during the day. "You ok with finishing this discussion tonight?" Because I have to go, and you have to sleep. I have school as well today, and if I don't go home now I won't have my stuff. And also I need to say hi to my mum."

That look's back. Like he could murder me look. I don't think he liked my postponement of the argument. Well, for all a care we could argue till he burns, but I don't have that long. And I really do want to save the world. And I want to see my mum, it might be the last time I do.

"Ok, then" gritted teeth now; he's going all out on irritated Vampyr attitude now. "Until tomorrow then. Just make sure you are here as soon as the sun sets, grab a key on your way out for the outside door. I will leave this door," gesturing to the one to his flat, "unlatched."

Well, I definitely heard him talk, but I blinked and he's gone. Literally. The guy really does freak me out, he's cute, but he freaks me out. And that is not a good thing. Well, I suppose I better grab the key by the door. Heading for the door, I grab it, and put it in my jeans pocket. Do I close his front door? No, better not. He'll probably close it when I'm gone. Sure enough, I'm halfway down the stairs and I hear it shutting. A giant 'creak' emanating from Gaspard's floor. Well, gotta get home. Maybe I could grab some coffee at the McDonalds at Piccadilly Circus, and then the bus straight home.

I've got my coffee, and there are actual people around. So nice to be among civilisation instead of hostile Vampyrs. Turning for the bus stop. Red eyes are staring at me. Who the fuck? Ok, don't panic, it is not a Vampyr; they can't come out during the day. It's just some stupid person trying to make people scared by wearing red contacts. Breathe. Oh no. A sneering smile coming from the mouth of this weirdo, and he is definitely a Vampyr, I can see his fangs. This cannot be happening, how is he in broad daylight? It's not possible!

I'm running in the opposite direction of him. I have to get as far away as possible. I feel like crying, this is not supposed to be happening. Vampyrs cannot stand in the daylight and survive. They have to be underground or at least in a lightproof room. Oh god, I can feel him behind me. And do you know what the worst thing is? I can't run anymore. I've run up Regent St, and am nearly at the Oxford St diagonal crossing. I. Have. To. Slow. Down. But instead, I find myself stopping. He's now behind me, lurking. I really can't take this. So, I'm turning around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Good for me. A stand off. I'm being bumped by the masses of people on their way to work. But he's standing there. Still staring at me with those inhuman eyes, that glare in the sun. Unmoving between the humans. How the hell hasn't anyone noticed that this freak is a Vampyr? Am I the only one who can see him? Talk about freaky. Leave it up to me to be chased by an invisible Vampyr. Just my luck.

"Ok. Who the fuck are you?"

Silence. Ok new tactic. Push someone into him. I've tripped some poor man into the space, which the 'thing' inhabits. And… he's falling right through him. Well, time to run again I think. So yet again I'm running, but at least now I kind of know what I'm up against: a hologram of a Vampyr. Better than the real thing.

"Aaaalllliiiiicccceeee," oh god that's creepy. Sort of like a whine and a beckoning. "Come here Alliccee, you cannot hide forever." Now I'm seriously freaked out, this is a whole new level of freaky. How the hell have they projected an image of this Vampyr into the daylight? They're not even awake! I know, this must be like one of the dreaming or something, forcing a diluted version of him into the world where he can't tread with his real body. Shit, if they can do that. What else can they do?

Well, I definitely don't want to find out, so I'm jumping on the first bus I see with its doors open. Thank god, it's a 7, lucky me to find a bus that takes me straight home. I've already buzzed my oyster and am walking to the back of the bus, just need to sit down and catch my breath. People are staring, well fuck them. They haven't just been chased by a hologram of a Vampyr; they have no reason to stare. So, I've pasted on my face the 'piss off and leave me alone' face. And it's already working. And also, at least that fucked up hologram Vampyr thing has gone.

Home, I'm trudging up the stairs to my flat, the lift, of course, is broken again. All I can hear is the lift randomly stating,

"This lift is out of order," fucking retarded. Ugh, so I'm finally on my floor, but I'm at my door and… what the fuck? The door's open!

"MUM! You in there?" oh god, what if the Vampyrs had been here while I was out? What if they'd killed my mum?

I've entered the front door and closed the door, seems a bit too late now, but never mind. And coming up the corridor is: my mother. All in one piece but looking like shit. "Alice Bronte, where the hell have you been?" yeah, this is worse, she's the devil incarnate. I think I would've preferred her being kidnapped, than her doing this to me right now.

"Err, out with friends?" well, better lie than tell her the truth.

"You said you didn't have friends," oops, busted. "You were with a boy!" And bingo, she's made me blush, which to her is conformation. Geez how does she do that?

"No mum, not with a boy. Ok? I'm not interested with them full stop. So you can skip the whole, protective mother thing. I'm here and that's all what matters." Moving towards her, "and if you don't mind, I need to change and collect my stuff for school."

And now she's blocking the door. Sheesh. "You are not going anywhere young lady. I know something's up and you're not leaving for school until you tell me what." Goody, I get to explain the end of the world to my mum, and the fact that I have to save it along with, you said it, the most gorgeous Vampyr. Hell, even I'm having some problems adjusting to it. Here goes:

"Ok then mum, the world is going to end in one month. I have to save it because I'm the only female mage that has ever existed. Oh and I forgot to tell you: I have to work with a Vampyr." Shock horror, my mum's speechless. Well, for a short amount of time:

"Oh, darling," and she's hugging me, err weird. "I didn't think that the king was dying! No one told me! I could've helped you…"

"You what? You knew about the prophecy? You knew that the world was going to end?" and here I was worried to tell her. That was a kick in the butt.

"Of course darling. I mean, I'm descended from Vampyrs, as are you, and we all know that…"

Now THAT was an even more giant kick in the butt. "I'm descended from scum? What the fuck am I descended from them? They can't even reproduce for fucks sakes." I believe I'm now red.

"Well, your grandfather, my father, was a Vampyr with the gift of fertility. But he could not reproduce pure Vampyrs; instead he brought me into the world. A half-breed. I can live off both blood and normal human food. I have no allergy to the sun, but if I spend too long in it I get a very bad migraine."

Wow, my innocent mum can live off blood. That's not something you hear everyday. "But mum, how is me being related to bloodsuckers have anything to do with saving the world?" she has the same sheepish look that Gaspard has when he's about to tell me something big.

"It was also prophesised that a daughter of the Vampyr, you, would vanquish all evil from the realm of the Faeries. That, I suppose is where the origin of the apocalypse is."

That gives a new meaning to 'away with the faeries'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok, I think I kinda freaked out when mum told me that stuff. Well, maybe a bit more than that. I, err, ran out of the flat, skipped school and cried in Hyde Park. Yeah, I think that's a bit more than just freaking out. Well, I ended up at Gaspard's a tiny bit earlier than he said to be. Ok, ok, a lot earlier. So, what am I supposed to do? Go home? Stay out? I don't think either of those options is going to agree with me, so I might as well just let myself in. it's not trespassing if I have a key.

So, yet again I'm going up these stairs. It looks different in the daylight, not so threatening. But I suppose that yesterday (or this morning I should say) I was coming here under different circumstances. I was panicked this morning; I'd just found out a cute guy was a Vampyr and that I was completely alone with him. Which is really not good. I mean, I've spent the past couple of years running from them, and now I have to work for them.

The door is actually unlatched yay. So, I think that gives me permission to enter, don't you think? Actually don't answer; I don't want to hear it. So, I'm pushing the door open, and it's pitch black inside. I mean even bats would get claustrophobic in there. I really don't want to go in! I'm really scared that something's going to jump out at me, but I've got to brave it.

One-step… two steps… and I'm in. shit it's dark in here. Ok, gotta feel around for something, anything that will light this place up. Aha! Cold steel is tight in my hand; I think it's a torch. Either that or a steel pole. I really hope it's a torch. Yes! I can feel the button near what I suppose is the top of the torch. Click. And it works. Must be my lucky day. The beam of the torch glares searchingly over the sofa, the TV and… oh fuck the sleeping Vampyr.

Ok, don't panic. Just calmly walk around the scary sleeping Vampyr, that's it, don't beam the light near him. Just slowly walk by. Ok, in the kitchen, I need to get a weapon. I mean, what if Gaspard wakes up hungry? I'm the only human here! God, I should've eaten some garlic, ugh, no not garlic it doesn't work! I've tried it, but it had no effect on any Vampyr! Just my luck really. "Just relax and take your time. Sunset isn't for ages, and he can't wake up before then" I'm finding myself whispering for comfort. Sheesh, I'm so weird.

I think I fell asleep! I don't know how, but I'm curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor. This is getting a bit weird, I mean I find out I'm like a quarter Vampyr, and before that I found out that I have to save the world, and now I forget if I sleep. Something is up. I don't know what, but something is definitely up. Time to uncurl, I think, so slowly I go. One body part at a time righting itself. My legs, my arms and finally my torso and head. Well, at least I didn't get a head rush. They're just nasty.

Ok, the light is on, not the torch, but the main light. That means… shit. Gaspard must be up. And he must've seen me sleeping on the floor, just great this evening just gets better and better.

"Alice?" I'm twirling around and… ow! Who the fuck would have a cupboard right there? Oh yeah, a normal person. And now I'm in Gaspard's arms. How did that happen?

"Are you ok?" wow, he's really warm for a Vampyr, almost like a living person, and he's so tall. "Alice? Answer me. Are you ok?"

I'm trying to talk but all I can do is croak out "yeah I am." Did I say that out load?

"Good." Well, seems like I did, but I'm alone again. Why'd he let me go? I enjoyed his gentle hold. It seemed strong, but not oppressing. Ok, am I yearning for a bloodsucker now? I must've really banged my head. Gaspard's on the other side of the room, arms crossed over his chest. He's looking protective of himself. Why? He's the one who held me, not vice versa. I should be the one holding myself defensively, not him.

"Why are you standing like that? I'm not going to kill you or anything" well, it's better to ask than let it lie.

"Because I don't trust myself with you Alice," well that's kind of, err, surprising, "I am not in control when I touch you."

"What are you talking about?" I am so confused right now.

"I mean, that when I am with you, I want to touch you. I want to smell your scent and feel your breath upon my skin." I think my jaw just dropped. Oh. My. God. I Vampyr likes me likes me. This is bigger than weird. It's weirder. "Alice, I'm sorry."

I'm being slammed against the wall. Gaspard's above me, our bodies touching. He's leaning in and I can't help it, I'm leaning towards him too. And… bliss. I think I'm in heaven, his mouth is now on mine, and I have to say that he is the best kisser I have ever known. And I have had a lot of kisses. His hand's in my hair now, grasping the strands and entwining them between his fingers. I can't even open my eyes right now, but I can feel everything he's doing to me. Oh god, his tongue is in my mouth, I always thought of tongue as eww, but with him it's gorgeous. But, his mouth is getting too rough. His lips are now more demanding. Any minute now he's going to break the skin on my lips with his fangs and… he's drawn blood.

His eyes are now red.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So here I am, my lip bleeding ferociously, and a hungry Vampyr is holding me. Bugger. You'd think I would've tried to get out of his grip, and you'd be right. But this guy is so frickin' strong. Oh yeah, he's a Vampyr, I forgot. This is so unfair, I thought I was supposed to live, not become some Vampyr chow. I mean, he's supposed to help me not drain me for god's sakes.

"Gaspard," my voice sounds really thick for some reason, maybe my lips are a bit swollen or something, "you've got to let me go ok?" reply? Nope. Ok, gonna have to do this the hard way. I've kicked him, hard, in the nuts.

Oh. My. God. The guy has bloody balls of steel. He will not even flinch! I am never going to let another Vampyr kiss me ever again, well, that's if I survive this one. "Gaspard we have to go. Remember? You and I are to fulfil the prophecy, and if I die, then you're going to die." That should make him move. Ugh, my legs are going numb now. Great.

"I would die anyways if I killed you," wow, emotion, and I have a feeling it's the truth. Well, now I have a Vampyr stalker person. Just brilliant, more baggage. His eyes are still red, but I'm looking into them and all I see is regret and pain. Why the pain? What the hell could be causing this pain?

"Gaspard, lighten up. I mean it. I can't travel with Mr Moody that you're showing right now. I just can't ok?" I can see a smile forming... and it's gone again. Sheesh what a depressing creature he is.

"I am not moody. I am tortured," oh just great, now he's Mr Dramatic. "I want to taste your blood, but if I do, then I will no longer be a pure Vampyr."

Ok. What the fuck did he just say? Does this mean he doesn't drink human blood? Because I could totally go out with him is he doesn't.

"So you don't drink human blood?"

"Yes that is correct. I do not drink human blood. I drink the blood of pigs only. They are close to humans, but have many imperfections."

"Oh, well good for you," yay! He's like veggie Vampyr like that Cullen Clan in what is it? Oh yeah, 'Twilight', crap movie to be honest. But that doesn't matter. It just means he's morally better than I thought.

"Yes it is good for me. Do you want me to, err, get out of your personal space? I seem to be a bit close."

"If you wouldn't mind. You are kind of close, and I need to sort this lip out," oops, drawing attention to the blood again, not good, I don't know what's wrong with me. But, he's let me go, and I'm scurrying towards the bathroom so quickly I'm surprising even myself. I'm like a whirlwind of a person, flying to the toilet roll, cleaning the lip and flushing the used tissue down the toilet.

Ah, now I can relax, no blood and the wound is clean. Now all I have to worry about is saving the world. This should be simple.

"So, Gaspard, where the fuck are we going to start saving the world? I have no idea how we're going to do this" he's looking relaxed now, like he knows that I'm ok with him now.

"Well, we need to go to the Realm of the Faeries. From there, I do not know. I have been told that there will be a sign to tell us what to do."

Ok, that narrows it down. Not. Just great, I'm going to god knows where, and relying on 'a sign'. Talk about a crappy plan.

"Yeah, err, where the fuck is the Realm of the Faeries? I don't even know what it is, except for that it's a, err, a realm of the Faeries?" I sound so pathetic and naïve. Not attractive.

"It lies within your mind. It is not really a place, just a state of mind. Your soul leaves your body, and travels to the Realm of the Faeries, and rematerializes as a solid object once it reaches there."

"You make it sound so simple. But one, how do I send my soul there? And two, what happens to my body then?"

"Ah, good questions. Well, I will perform a ritual, I which I will ask for acceptance into the Faerie land, which will be granted as we are both pure, and on a mission to protect the human and Vampyr worlds. And to answer your question about your body, well, it will stay as you left it, but any wounds or malnutrition will show up on your body while in the Realm of the Faeries."

Wow, that's a lot of information to process. "I am planning to go tonight, unless you have any objections?"

"No, I don't. I just need to eat something before I go. That's all, I don't travel well on an empty stomach." And now I'm trying to joke, I must be nervous because, let's face it, I'm not funny.

"I'll go and get some food from the fridge then. I think I have so stuff there." Actually that's kind of weird. He drinks blood, not eats food.

"I thought Vampyrs didn't eat."

"We do, it just doesn't sustain us. We enjoy the taste but that's as far as it goes. I am quite taken with Chinese takeaway. The sweet and sour chicken does it for me." That is so freaky, that's kind of my favourite too. "I have some left over in the fridge from yesterday. Did you want it?"

I nod; no way was I going to turn that down. So, I'm wolfing down the most delicious sweet and sour chicken, and Gaspard is setting up the ritual for later. Some candles, I don't know what type; I'm not really into them, and a blanket. I'd thought he'd need more stuff, but apparently not. I suppose all he really needs are the words.

So I'm now finished my food and precariously lying down on the blanket, careful not to go near the candles because I don't want to burn. Gaspard is coming over, and I know that he's going to lie beside me. Romantic or what? Shame it's for this though.

"Ok, I'm going to start now," he's now beside me; our feet are touching at the end of the blanket. For some reason i want to giggle. "Just stay calm, and whatever happens, don't move until I say so. Got it?"

"Yeah I do. Don't move unless you give the A-ok."

"So let's begin." And he is. He's saying a whole load of shit I don't understand. Must be Latin or something. I studied it for a while, but I just got too confused about it. I recognise the words 'mistress' and 'accept' but that about it.

I feel really weird. Like I'm not really here. Gaspard's still reciting his Latin, but I feel weightless, like I don't exist in this world. And I suppose now, I don't if what Gaspard said is true. I suppose, I'm travelling, my soul trying to escape from my body, from this world.

Oh god, I never said goodbye to my mum.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fucking hell. I think I died, bypassed hell and came back alive again. That was the most horrifying experience I've ever had. As soon as Gaspard had finished his ritual speech, my whole body felt like it was on fire. From my scalp to my toes I burnt, slowly and at like 100 degrees. I wanted so much to move, to pour cold water over my blistering skin, but I knew better than to go against Gaspard's words of wisdom, especially in a situation where I don't know what's going on. It would've been naïve to do so, and at that moment of time I really couldn't afford to be naïve. So, there I stayed; completely still and trying to think of other things.

What felt like hours after Gaspard fell silent next to me, my vision began to blur at the edges. Slowly, my whole vision faded out to black and all there was was emptiness. A blank expanse in which I was the only entity. The silence in itself was deafening, and the fact I couldn't see made my head ache. Being completely alone is something I have never been, always there have been noises, people, objects that make me feel part of something real. Here, well lets just say that being real is not the problem. It's the doubt you put on yourself, the questioning about if you were real in the first place. If your whole life was a lie.

I should have known better than to doubt my own existence. My thoughts alone should have been validation of my existence. If I didn't exist then why could I think for myself? Have my own personality? Love, hate, eat and drink? As I said before, I should have known better. I waited there, just standing, just being. Believing I was nothing made me lost. Made my journey stop momentarily and veer off its path. I'd questioned reality, so it had banished me from itself. I suppose that was only fair. I mean, if I told someone they didn't exist, they would hate me and try and cut me out from their lives. So it looks like the same goes for reality.

Gaspard was nowhere I missed him. I wanted him near me. I wanted some sort of solid object near me, to dismiss my rising vertigo. And Gaspard seemed like the best option. He made me feel real, wanted and for some strange reason: loved. Wow, can't believe I admitted that.

"Oh god Gaspard. Where are you? I need you," I nearly cried, right there and then. I never cry. It's weak to show that sort of emotion.

"Alice? Alice!"

"Gaspard! I'm here!" as if anyone knew where 'here' was.

"I'm coming just keep talking to me, and I'll find you."

"Ok," I couldn't believe it. He was actually near me. The crying really worked. "Well, I don't know what happened back there, but whatever you did it seems to have gone wrong. No offence to you, but this wasn't your best attempt to impress me. I think the kiss was better to be honest. At least I enjoyed the kiss. This I do not enjoy."

I could here laughing somewhere, "so you enjoyed the kiss when I nearly could've turned you. But this you don't enjoy. Well I learn something about you all the time. Keep talking, I think I'm near you."

"You really do think too much. You don't know anything about me. Let me put it this way; I know as much about you as you do about me. And that equals zilch. Don't even think about arguing with me about this. We've only just met, and I don't think anyone could know me after only one day."

"Oh but you see," and there he was right behind me, "I can very easily get to know someone after only one day." The bastard was smiling. Fucking retard. "We have to get out of here."

"You don't say," I really couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "I'm not staying here any longer. If I do, then well, you'll have a mad woman on your hands." And I really meant that.

"I thought you were already mad?" innocent puppy eyes were staring back at me. I kicked him.

"Stop the flirting. You've already kissed me once, you're not doing it again anytime soon."

"Oh, we'll see." And for that he deserved another kick. Yay, pain flickered across his face. I caused a Vampyr pain.

"Come on, we have to go." With that he pulled me into the nothingness, our feet scuttling across blankness. Step after step we took, going straight the whole time. I still don't know how he knew where to go. It was all so... blank. But, I suppose Vampyrs have like a sixth sense about anything magyk.

We stopped after my feet had actually blistered and were bleeding. Although I didn't know that then. Gaspard whirled me around so that my back was facing him. He held me tightly with one arm and chanted quietly. My stomach lurched, threatening to bring up the Chinese I ate earlier. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Do you trust me?" I could feel his arm tightening around me.

"Of course I do," and I meant it, I was being the most honest I've ever been.

"Then you have to just close your eyes and let me take us to the Realm of Faeries. We'll get there this time. I promise." I felt the truth in that promise. I knew that he wasn't lying. So, I let him hold me and guide me towards our destination. I had to struggle to keep my eyes closed, everything screamed danger. I couldn't see, I was moving and being held by a Vampyr. But I trusted him, so fair play to keep my eyes closed.

"Alice? You ok? We're here." Eyes opened and... wow.

"I think I just found where I want to live." With you, I added to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well, I think that I have found out where I want to spend the rest of my life. The Realm of the Faeries is the most magykl place I have ever seen. The grass is green, the water is blue, and there is absolutely no pollution what so ever. I'm in heaven, and I don't ever want to leave. I could forget all my troubles here: I could live peacefully without the hustle and bustle of modern day life. Everything here was more natural than my world. The air smelt like freshly mown grass, and the birds sang the purest of song that delighted the ears.

The sun is shining... wait a second. The sun is shining? How the fuck is Gaspard still alive (figuratively speaking)? He should've been burnt to a crisp by now. It was like that hologram of that Vampyr (yesterday?), defying the laws of Vampyrs.

"Err, Gaspard?" eyes flickering over to me, "how are you not a piece of charcoal right now?"

"Well, the Faerie lands do not actually hold an orbital sun, this is actually a sun produced entirely on magyk as the Queen of the Faeries liked the idea of bathing her lands in a golden light. This sun in any way does not affect me, in fact I love to just stare at it as it reminds me of when I was alive." Wow, that's, err, deep thinking.

"Oh, so this is the only place where you can be part of the human you once were?"

"That is correct. It is nice to bathe in the light of the sun, even though it is an unnatural sun. I feel whole and warm, whereas when I am in our world, well, I feel cold and evil."

How could he say that? He wasn't evil, not at all. He was one of the kindest people I had ever met. He was just being a wanker and trying to gain sympathy from me so that I'd like him even more. Well if this was his way of flirting, then no way was he ever going to get me. It just won't happen. I mean, come on, who uses sympathy to get the girl? Ok, stupid question because all guys do it to tell you the truth.

"Number one: you are not evil. Number two: don't you dare start-using sympathy to try and 'woo' me or whatever it is you're doing. It's not working."

"Ah, but if it wasn't working then you wouldn't have said anything. You saying it isn't working just shows that it is." Fucking cocky guy, oh and now he's smirking. Just great, I feel like an idiot and he gets what he wants. Arrogant tosser.

How I wish I could humiliate him somehow, but I mean, how do you humiliate a Vampyr? Break his fangs off? Even I'm not that horrible. I may occasionally have evil thoughts but that doesn't make me evil in itself. If I carried out the evil thoughts, well then I would be evil, but I don't.

Well, our journey, I suppose, has only just begun. We're here now, but we don't know what the hell to do next. So, I think we're just going to set up camp here. It's a perfect place to be honest: a large clearing surrounded by trees, a small river of spring water running just to the left and mossy ground so if we sleep it's not too hard. I don't know what to do if I need the toilet, but I don't think I want to think about that until the need arises. So, I'm sitting down now, legs folding beneath me so I can sit comfortably. Gaspard's right next to me, just breathing in and out. It's really comforting to hear that, like a kind of validation that all of this is real and not some daydream I'm having.

"Alice? Do you, err, like me?" and I've stopped breathing. I shouldn't be so surprised; this question was bound to come up sooner than later. Although I had wished later. So now I'm surveying him up and down, trying to find what I like about him the most. Actually I do like him, but any relationship we start now will not help our task at all. It will probably end up like one of those spy novels where they fall in love and one of them gets killed. I do not want that to happen.

"I suppose in a way I do. You are certainly attracting to me, and I really do like your personality. But we can't advance on those feelings yet, or even ever. Not only are you a Vampyr, but also we have to save the world remember. We can't jeopardise that."

"I see what your saying. I think. But, you didn't really answer the question, you just said things about why we can't be together." Shit, didn't see that one backfiring.

"Ok, I do like you. Happy now?"

"Yeah," egotistical prick.

"Don't you dare smile or smirk or do whatever you do when you're satisfied. That's one reason I don't love you. You're such an asshole sometimes." There I've said it. I don't love him. I never have and I never will. Well, as long as I don't spend too much time with him.

"Ooh I'm hurt," Wow the sarcasm is thick on his voice, "I'm sorry I brought it up. Maybe we should just get some sleep then. It's been a really tiring day, and if we want to save the world, I'd rather do it while not trying to fall asleep." Ok, I can agree with him on that for once.

"Ok then. I suppose so. Just make sure you sleep lightly though. I don't want to be left alone defending myself because you sleep really deeply."

"It's ok, I don't really sleep. I sort of go into a trance. I'll be here, don't worry."

With that he's lying down on the moss, back straight now, and legs tucked up. Aw, he looks like a baby like that. Shut up brain, I just want to sleep. So now I'm finding myself lying down too, turning to my side and...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fuck. I can't move. This is not good. I can't feel my legs or my arms, it's like something or someone is pinning me down. But... I can't see anything! This is complete bull, if I can't see anything then I should be able to move, it's just fucking mind tricks. Oh god, I can't even see Gaspard in the clearing, where the hell is the little shit? I'm alone and I can't move. Great. Just great. I can't believe how vulnerable I am, I mean I've spent the last two years not being vulnerable, and now, when I really can't afford to be vulnerable, I am.

One toe wiggling, two toes wiggling. Ok, small, but it's a start. If I can just make that my legs and my arms, I'm free. Yeah right, as if that's going to happen. Whoever, or whatever, made me like this, wouldn't have made it so easy for me to escape. Then again, it's worth a try.

I think it's been about ten minutes, but that's only a guess, and I'm half free! I've managed to loosen the invisible burden on my legs, but my arms still keep me frozen on the ground. Come on, come on and yes! I think that I am the greatest person on the planet. Shit, I don't even know where I am. Standing now, wobbly but upright. So I gotta be happy. At least I can move.

"Gaspard?" My voice is small and barely audible. Wow, it's so dry, need to go and have some water from that river by the edge of the clearing. Cool, refreshing water trickling down my throat. Mmm, wait though, what if this is like that myth? The one where Persephone is kidnapped into the underworld, and because she ate from there she had to stay there forever. I have o objection to staying here, but I love where I'm from more, and I want to go home. Shit, too late now, whatever I've condemned myself too it's done.

The trees are looming up ahead of me, whispering in the sun. Sheesh, now even the trees are against me. They're all plotting my demise. Anyways, I've got to keep moving now. If I stay here something will get me, and at least if I go I'll be more able to find Gaspard and finish what we came here to do. So, now, I'm dragging my feet to the opposite side of the clearing, somehow I feel heavy and tired, like I'm wading through a thick bog.

I have a theory that something doesn't want me to leave this clearing. It's just a hunch, but the evidence is all there. I need to get out of here, if I don't then I'll probably starve and die. Or something like that. So I have to get moving, and so I am. Slowly but surely I am actually getting closer to the edge of the clearing. Ha! Nothing can stop me now.

Oh, shitake mushrooms. Something just growled behind me. What should I do? What should I do? Ok, keep calm. Don't move. Breathe. Just turn very slowly, that's it. There's nothing there, what the fuck?

"Ok, whoever the fuck is stopping me from getting out of this clearing get your butt out here so I can kill you," now something is cackling, yes cackling, in some nearby trees.

"Well, well, the little human has courage. I didn't know you creatures had a spine." I still can't see the thing; ugh it's so retarded that it's still hidden. I need to see this creature. I need to know what I'm up against.

"I know I have more courage than you, you're still hidden. Makes you look like a coward." That should smoke it out.

Rustling in the direction of the voice is occurring, thank god. Finally, "How dare you call me a coward you filthy, inbred piece of shite!" ok, I did not want to hear that.

The creature is emerging, face red and looking feral. And I mean feral. It has wings! So I suppose it's a Faerie or something like that. I mean I am in the Realm of the Faeries for Christ's sakes. I think it's about the same height as me, not at all like the Faeries I read about in books. A tragically handsome male face is framed by long brown hair. If he weren't so rude to me I'd have really fancied him. But, as it is, I already hate this guy; he thinks he can piss me off? He's got another thing coming to him. Shit, he's flying towards me.

"Ok, listen here you turd. Number one, I am NOT inbred. And don't you ever say I am. Two, fuck off! How dare you fucking piss me off like that? I haven't done anything to you and I wish you'd just disappear and leave me to find my own way out of here." Wow, this prick's silent. Then again...

"No, you listen human. You will never find your way out of here. Your Vampyr has been taken to the Queen..."

"Wait a second. Did you just say that Gaspard has been taken?" not good at all.

"Yes, and I will curse you if you interrupt me again. Where was I? Oh yes, well he's been taken and I don't really think you will ever see him again. So, I'm offering you a way out. Shock horror, I'm nice." This is so weird. I can't leave Gaspard, and is this Faerie bi-polar or something? I mean make your mind! Hate me or like me, sheesh.

"You're telling me that you would get me out of here, but I'd have to leave Gaspard?"

Sarcastic little piece of nothing is looking at me like I'm stupid. "Yes, wasn't that clear in my 'idiots talk of getting the hell out of here'?"

"Err, yeah it was clear. I was just voicing it because it's such a stupid idea." And it is, I mean why would I leave Gaspard? He's saved me a few times, and I think I like him, so no way am I going to leave him!

"To a human it may seem stupid, but I have lived here all my life and have seen what this Realm can do to your fragile little minds." Well I think he's telling the truth, but I'm still not going. Not without Gaspard.

"I can't go. The Vampyr is my friend and consort, he has saved me, and so I must do the same. Thank you for the offer, but I must refuse. My journey has taken me this far, and I will not stop until I have completed it."

"Well it is your death that will complete your journey if you don't go back. But I suppose it is your decision. I'll just be going then. You can leave the clearing now." He's flittering to the bushes where he came from. I don't know his name yet...

"Wait! What's your name?" he's stopped, looking back towards me.

"Hamlet."

"Mine's Alice."

Wow, he's smiling, good sign I suppose and... he's gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Weird Faerie" but I can't wonder about him right now. I need to find out where this Faerie Queen lives. I'm supposing she's a Faerie Queen, being surrounded by Faeries and everything. First, I need to get to like a ditch or something because I really need to pee.

Ok, bladder empty thank god. Now to find Gaspard. He would be in a castle I suppose, so I'm looking for just that. Something big, extravagant, pointy towers and looks like it's from a picture book. Can't be that hard to find.

Three hours later. Yeah, I take that back. It is really hard to find it. I thought that a castle would be kind of obvious, but I was wrong. I've been walking and walking, but to not avail. I can't see any castle-like buildings or any buildings at all for that matter. My feet hurt so much! I wish I hadn't worn my best converse today, it's rubbing my ankles and I think I have blisters now. I'm hungry too; the last thing I ate was that sweet and sour chicken. And that was too long ago. If I don't quit moaning I'm not going to survive.

"Allliccceeeeee." Oh God, the whiny voice is back. I really hope my ears are deceiving me because I really can't cope with that 'thing' right now. Turning and...

Shit. He's back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Allliccceeeeee, come to me. Come to me Alliccee, I will protect you." Yeah right, as if I'd go anywhere near that thing. Backing up, backing up and I've hit a tree. Great, dead end. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse I get myself into a corner. Now that thing can kill me easily.

What a second. Didn't that guy I push into him pass through him? I remember, this Vampyr isn't solid. Yes, now he can't touch me I'm safe. Well, as safe as I was before and that wasn't very much. But at least I can pass him without having to be worried that he'll grab me or something.

"Fuck off you retarded hologram," yeah, lame, but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment.

"Noooo Alliccee. I will not go. Listen to me Alliccee. Gaspard is in danger of becoming a normal Vampyr," hold the phone, did he just say Gaspard? This is really weird right now. I don't know if I can trust him, but might as well listen to him.

"You have five minutes of my time. That's it ok?" Yeah right, as if this would take only five minutes.

Its head is nodding in agreement. "That is fine Alliccee. That is all the time I need. Gaspard has been taken to the underground lair of the Faerie Queen." Underground! That's why I haven't seen it. So stupid not to think of that. "He is being starved so that he has to resort to human blood; your blood Alliccee. You are the only human here. If he drinks human blood then the prophecy cannot be fulfilled. Also if he drinks from you then you will die."

"Why is the Faerie Queen doing this? Does she want the world to end?"

"The apocalypse will not affect her Realm. She wishes death on all humans, but is willing to save some Vampyrs. Her love is one and she doesn't want him to be the last of his species. She hates humans. They willed her out of existence in your world, not believing made it so that she can never set foot in there again."

Shit, now that is a story and a half. And to tell you the truth, I believe it. It all adds up. That's why Gaspard was taken, and this hologram is actually helping me. He's not that scary actually.

"Thank you so much. How can I repay you?"

"Well Alliccee, on your journey, should you meet a Vampyr called Demeter: stake her. She is an abomination to all Vampyrs and should be turned into dust." Wow strong words from a hologram.

"I will try, I promise you," and I meant it. "What is your name?"

"Some call me Lord of the Night, but I prefer my informal name: Dracula." Well I'll be damned. I just got help from the lord of the Vampyrs. I must be special if he doesn't want to drain me.

"Thank you again Dracula. It was an honour to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise my child Alliccee, likewise." And now he's gone. Vanished. Sheesh, Vampyrs do know how to make an exit.

Well, I'm alone again. I don't really care about that, but sometimes you just want someone talk to. Tell everything to even if it kills you. That's what I needed right now, not the blank horizon that swept across me. It is eerily silent. Nowhere this covered by trees and mud should be quiet. It should have a cacophony of sounds emitting from it. It should sound as if it is alive, not dead. It's just plain creepy to be honest.

Night's approaching. I can feel it under my skin like a cool breeze. I better either find the underground lair of this bitch, or find shelter and food and water for the night. It looks like it's the latter of those plans. Night is coming in thick and fast and I don't think I'll find the castle tonight. So the search is on. Maybe a hollowed out tree or a cave or something should do the trick? Ah, here's a tree, it looks big enough for me and... yes here's some berries. Looks like they're blackberries. There isn't any water nearby but I'm not thirsty.

Entering the tree is quite hard. It's really dark and I can't see anything. There doesn't seem to be a back! Wait a second, let me step inside. Yep, there is no back at all. It just goes on. What the heck? I might as well take the risk and walk on inside. I have nothing to lose now. Well, except my life.

"Shit," my head just crack on the top of the tunnel thing I'm in. it's really small in here and I can't see a damned thing still. This is annoying and unfair. If only there was light. I suppose I have to keep moving. The earthy smell is getting stronger and stronger. It's so strong now it's making me choke.

So here I am, choking and spluttering while blindly walking forwards to god knows where. I'm becoming really claustrophobic now. This tunnel is too small. Closer and closer it has become. I can't stand it I need to get out. This is shit, it's really shit. How did I get in here? Why didn't I just stay at the beginning of the tunnel and wait for the sun to rise again? Because I'm an idiot: that's why.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" yeah I'm so stupid I even voice it out. I sometimes wonder about my sanity to tell you the truth. Right now though, I feel like my sanity is slipping away. Just waiting to cut away from me at anytime. It's driving me crazy thinking about that.

The ground has suddenly pulled away from me! I'm falling so fast I'm gonna throw up. Shit I feel like Alice when she falls through the rabbit hole. Hell, I am Alice falling through the rabbit hole, just not into Wonderland, but into hell. It's still black, but wind is whipping my face, making it raw and nearly bloody. My arms are now numb and I think I can see a light. Fuck it is a light and I'm heading straight for it! I'm going to die, I really am. I'm just going to fall until I reach the ground in a big mess of flesh and bone. This is the worst death ever. I wanted to die peacefully, not horrifically. This isn't fair.

"Gaspard. I love you." I've finally said it. It's a shame it's when I die. And double shame that he isn't here to hear it. But that's how life goes. And in my case that it how my life is going to go.

Here comes the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bad head, and I mean a really bad head. This sucks. All I remember is falling down that fucking dark and steep hole in the floor. And right now I don't know where I am. All I know is that it's underground and I'm stuck here for now. Shit, this must be the underground castle! Yay for me for actually finding it but I am not ready for this. I needed to prepare before I started searching down here.

First thing's first, I need to check for broken bones, blood or anything I could've got from that fall. Anything? No, good then. Well I know I'm not dead because I can see things that I don't think would be in heaven or hell. I see lamps and concrete walls and furniture. From the depictions of both heaven and hell, I don't think this is either.

I had landed on pile of old leaves, soil and god knows what else. At least I'd landed on it; if I'd landed on the concrete then I would have definitely died. But none of that matters now. I need to get my bearings, find out which part of this underground kingdom I'm actually in. By the looks of it, I'm in the dungeon area. Which in a way is good because there won't be many people around. But on the other hand, it could be really, really bad as there might be extra security at the exit.

"What the fuck am I doing here?"

Rustling. "I don't know 'what the fuck' you're doing here," so don't waste the breath asking me." Talk about unexpected company. I'm getting used to these things popping out everywhere now though. Doesn't surprise me now that much.

"I wasn't asking you. I was talking to myself." Like I didn't sound crazy enough, I'm admitting that I talk to myself yay. I'm such an idiot.

"I knew that. I'm just messing with ya." I think he's human! He sounds it, might as well ask as he's still in the shadows.

"Are you human?" Simple and direct. Ugh, I should've asked 'what are you?' as if he isn't human then I won't know what he is.

"Yep," and he's emerging from the shadows, all 6tf blonde gorgeousness of him. Wow. "Name's Raoul. Born 18 years ago in Brooklyn. And may I ask, who the fuck are you?" Cute smile, and now I'm drooling and staring. I can't look anymore stupid. Answer, must answer.

"Alice. I'm called Alice and I was born in London 17 years ago." That couldn't have sounded anymore lame.

"Well Alice, I don't know how you got into this hell-hole, but I'm sure gonna get you out." What?

"Err, no thanks. I have things to do round here. I can't go until I've regained my Vampyr." Regained my Vampyr? Yep, I'm insane now. And I sound like a complete retard.

The face is now like thunder. He looks like someone has shoved a stick up his arse. He really does.

"You're with a Vampyr." Not a question more of an 'I loathe Vampyrs' kind of statement.

"Yeah, we have to, err, save the world. Sounds insane but it's actually true."

He's laughing! Who does he think he is? And why the hell is he here in this realm? How dare he laugh at me!

"You are going to save the world? I thought you'd be more likely to read a book or something." I think I'm going to kill this guy; he's really pissing me off. No one talks to me like that, well, except my mum, but she's allowed.

I can't stand this guy anymore, and the longer I linger her, the closer the Apocalypse approaches. And I can't waste anymore time, Gaspard's purity depends on it. He has to drink animal blood, and soon. If he doesn't, then I came all this way just to get bitten by a fucking Vampyr.

"I'm really sorry Raoul, but I gotta go. Even if you don't believe me, I have to go save my Vampyrs ass, before he starves and tries to drain me. Therefore ending my life so I can't stop the Apocalypse. You understand?" I really hope he does, I can't stay here, I have to move."

"Alice, I don't know you, but understand this: trust nothing here. Everything is a trick of the mind to get you confused and get yourself killed."

"Then technically, I shouldn't be trusting you then." Smart comment, shame I can't keep it up usually. "I have to go. Right now."

So I'm walking down this concrete tunnel, and I can hear Raoul heave a long sigh and become quiet. Didn't think he would let me do that, I really didn't. I thought he would've restrained me or something. I would've done that in his position. But different people have different ways of doing things.

"Alice! Wait up!" Is he coming towards me? Why is he doing this? I can't be responsible for yet another person. Even if they come willingly I'll feel guilty if something bad happens. No, he can't come; I'll just have to speed up.

"Alice! Just stop ok?" and I did. I really don't' know why. "Thank God, if you'd gone any further I would have lost you." Err, how? It's a straight tunnel for fucks sakes.

"What do you want Raoul?" I can't keep the hostility out of my voice.

"I want to come with you." Yeah right. As if I am ever going to let that happen.

"I'm sorry Raoul but I have to do this alone. I just met you and I can't trust those I've just met. You even said so yourself." He can't argue with that. Can he?

"I know you said you have to do this alone, but I know this castle." What? He knows this castle? How long has this guy actually been here? "I can help you find your Vampyr friend." He said 'Vampyr' civilly. That's a drastic change in behaviour.

"How do you know this castle? You do know that by saying that you have just made me think that you shouldn't be trusted? It's all a bit dodgy." That couldn't have come out scrambled enough even if I said it really, really quickly.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to tell you this, but I'm the Queens' son."

Fuck me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Recently, nothing seems to surprise me: but this did. I mean really? How come the guys I like are either Vampyrs or the sons of creatures that are apparently bent of the end of human existence? Actually, what surprises me most is that she has a human son. Doesn't she hate us?

"That I did not expect. I thought she hated all humans, I mean we have stopped believing in her and everything."

"Yeah, about that, she does hate you, but she kind of had a fling with a human, who was then turned into a Vampyr." Yep, that explains it, well, kind of.

"Oh, so the Vampyr who is her lover is your dad?"

"Yep, some wasted guy stabbed him just after mom got pregnant, but she loved him too much to let him go, so she asked Dracula to bite him. Hence the Vampyr dad, and also a more powerful hatred of humans." He's sad. That's kind of interesting, maybe his mum doesn't love him or something, and I mean it would figure seeing as she hates all humans.

"Ok, so you know your way around obviously, but I can't really trust you. You're the son of the Faerie Queen, and right now, I don't think I'm on her happy list. More of the 'I need to eliminate you' list."

"You probably are, but it's not everyday I get to rebel against my mom and also help a cute girl find her way out of this hell-hole."

Blushing, oh god no, not now. Really? Why does this always happen, they flirt and I blush. First with Gaspard, oh shit I've got to remember what I fell down that stupid hole for. I need to rescue that little Vampyr shit, because if I don't then we die. End of.

"I'm sorry Raoul, but I have to go. I mean it. If I don't find my friend then there will be hell to pay. And I mean serious hell for me and any Vampyr who's on earth." I need to get away; if I stay in this stingy corridor I'm going to go mad, especially with this guy next to me. He's keeping me rooted here, if I get out then I can get free, find Gaspard and finish what I came here to do.

"Alice, listen to me. I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. You need me to help you. Think of me as a guide and as your protector. I promise to keep you safe until we find your Vampyr 'friend'."

I'm really sick of him; I mean it so, "ok then, just keep quiet and lead me to wherever Gaspard is."

"Thanks Alice, I knew you would let me come with you eventually," he's such an arrogant, cocky little shit, but I suppose he's going to be useful along the way. "Look, I know you don't really want me around, but it's just that I feel protective of you somehow, like if anything happened to you I would blame myself."

"Ok, what did I say you had to do if you wanted to come?"

"Be quiet?"

"Exactly, so shut up." And he has, thank god, if this guy talks anymore, I'll die of boredom. " Just walk in front of me, and I'll follow you."

So that is exactly what he is doing, he's walking slowly in front of me, and, ugh, I keep tripping on his ankles. I hate it when I do that, but I really can't help it. He keeps grunting with pain, but to my relief he's not saying anything. Serves him right though, It's payback for wearing me down and allowing him to come with me.

We've been walking down this passage for around ten minutes, and I am so tired! But I suppose I have to keep walking, step-by-step. It's so quiet down here, it's black and it's quiet. Not a good combination to be honest, you never know what's lurking behind the blackness. Anything could jump out at you, and when they do, they're not exactly going to give you a hug or something. Raoul doesn't seem to be afraid of this darkness, but it's freaking me out by the second. I mean, how can being surrounded by nothing not freak you out? You would have to be inhuman to not be freaked out.

"Just another couple of seconds and we'll be in the light again. Trust me, we'll be out in a sec." Well, I can't really do anything else can I?

"Just make sure it is in a couple of seconds, otherwise I'm going to completely freak out. I hate it down here."

He's laughing at me! The little git, he has no right to do that. So, might as well kick him just to make him sorry for it.

"Fuck!" I'm flat on my arse. Great I completely missed him and slipped and fell. I must look a right state just sprawled here, helpless.

"Are you ok?" I can feel his hand on my leg, felling to see if there are any breaks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maybe not, I can't fucking get up! Ok, this is just shit, really shit. Why can't I get up? I haven't broken anything.

"No you're not fine, you've sprained your ankle. Here." Oh. My. God. I'm in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

How did I end up in this guy's arms? Oh yeah, I sprained my ankle. I mean, it's just so annoying that this would happen to me right now. But I suppose it sums up my life so far which is… crap. I can't do anything else but let him carry me. It's wrong I know, but I can't really do anything about it, I've sprained my ankle.

"Err, thanks I suppose." Lame, I know.

"Just keep quiet so I can not focus on how heavy you are."

"You son of a bitch! Just put me down, I'll hobble the rest of the way." How dare he insult me like that? I'm not that heavy. Ugh I hate it when guys do that, they know how insecure us girls are when it comes to weight. I'm normal weight for my height and age. I know for a fact I am.

"I'm joking Alice. You're not heavy; to be honest you're really light. And I'm not going to put you down. I need to take you to someone. They can heal that sprained ankle of yours." Oh goody, letting a stranger heal me is going to be so fun. I can't wait for it.

"Just get me there Raoul. The sooner the better. I just need to find Gaspard and get out of here." I really do, I've wasted enough time, and now I'm going to waste even more because of this stupid ankle. God, I hate being so clumsy, if I actually had any balance, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I can see light at the end of this god-forsaken tunnel. It can't come quickly enough in my opinion. I just need to be out of here, my ankle fixed and finally moving towards my goal. I can't even feel any pain in it, but I need to get it fixed, I mean what can I do with a useless ankle? Nothing, that's what. If I stand on it then I'll feel pain, but if I stay here in his arms then my pride is going to suffer more. I think in the long run, the ankle would last longer. So I might as well stay here being carried and let my pride suffer just this once.

"We nearly there yet?" crap question but I've got to ask it.

"Yeah another couple of minutes then we can get that ankle all fixed and stuff."

"Good, because I need to pee really bad." Well, what else I am I supposed to say when I need to pee.

"Nice Alice, really classy how you said it. Just don't piss on me, ok?"

He thinks I'll piss on him? Shows just how highly he thinks of me. "I won't I promise, but just get me to a toilet like soon or the promise will be broken."

"You know Alice, you really surprise me. Girls like you are usually refined and don't actually say much. But you, well you're different. So far you've said anything and everything you've thought about me without even thinking about how I feel about your comments."

"Well, I say what I think, and to be honest, I don't really care what anyone thinks about me. My life is my own and I won't let anyone tell me how to live. So if you think you can just swan into my life and tell me how to go about it then you're wrong Raoul. No way, absolutely no one has that right." How dare he? I don't even know him and he's already criticising how I am. "I think I'll hobble from here now."

"Ok then, as m'lady commands." Now that was a really crap English accent. But he's put me down and… ow! Yep, just as I predicted. The ankle hurts when I step on it. Great, I should've swallowed my pride and just let him hold me, I can feel tears in my eyes because of the stupid pain. Damn my impulsive behaviour. It always gets me into trouble just when I don't need it. If I hadn't tried to kick him then my ankle would be ok, and we'd be nearer to Gaspard.

Light. I will never go in that tunnel thing again. I mean it. It seriously freaked me out with all that darkness. Well, at least Raoul didn't try to take advantage of my weakness (aka my sprained bloody ankle) while we were in the dark. Any non-decent guy would've pretty much jumped on me seeing as I couldn't move or see. Oh how I love dark places, so many great memories of guys trying to grope me. They got what was coming to them, which was usually a swift kick in the nuts followed by a headbutt. They never bothered me again.

"Alice, are you coming?" I didn't realised I stopped, but turns out I have. Creepy.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I need to keep moving. Ignore the pain and look straight ahead. I can't wonder from my path. Nothing can stop me.

"You look pale Alice. Are you sure you're ok?"

Pale? I'm always pale. "Yeah I'm alright." But already I can feel a blackness seeping into my bones. Feeding on my energy. It's such a weird feeling, like being sucked of life. If I can reach out to Raoul then maybe I can ground myself, but …


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What the fuck?" The light is too much. It's blinding me. Burning me. My eyes aren't even open so this isn't a good sign at all.

"Hey Alice." Raoul, just great. "How are ya feeling?"

"Well, light burns my eyes, my whole body feels like someone has jumped on it. So, to sum it all up: I feel like shit." The bastard is laughing. I actually hate him at the moment, but I can't do anything about it, I seem to be wrapped a bit tightly in some bed covers. Just brilliant, a mummified version of me. Very interesting and it must be extremely attractive. Not.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me? None of this is funny. What the fuck happened?" I'm shaking with anger because this is such crap. I don't want to be here.

"I'm laughing because you look cute when you're angry." Yep, you guessed it: I'm blushing like mad.

"Shut up Raoul, I've got another guy. So stop flirting with me." Well, technically I don't have Gaspard, but the flirting we have been doing recently kind of makes it feel as if we're going out. What is wrong with me? I feel as if I'm obsessed with this Vampyr! This isn't good, I can' t be obsessed with him, I think I love him, but even that is wrong. He's a fucking Vampyr, albeit a very cute, vegetarian Vampyr, but a Vampyr all the same. It's not right, it goes against everything I've ever thought. But then again, I am part Vampyr, which to be honest disgusts me very much, but what can I do? It's my blood we're talking about. I can't exactly change it all.

"Alice I'm human, it's natural for me to flirt with girls I find attractive."

"Actually you're only half human remember? Faerie Queen mother human father, but you knew that seeing as you're here."

"I always forget that," laughing yet again, but I suppose that was funny. His smile is really yummy. No brain shush, I do not like him. I like a Vampyr. Wow, that sounds fucked up, but I suppose it is.

"Where am I then Raoul? And how long have I been out cold?" Well, I've got to get straight to the point, I don't know how long Gaspard can go without blood of any kind, and I don't want me to become the first human meal he's had since the night he was turned.

"We're at a healer's hovel just outside the castle, and, err, you've been out cold for a week. I was getting a bit worried."

"A fucking week! Why didn't someone try to wake me up earlier?" This is ridiculous, how was I unconscious for a week?

"I got you here as fast as I could, but you were already burning up and getting restless. The healer did what she could, but we just had to wait for the fever to burn itself out, and well, here you are. We think that your body was trying too hard to adjust to all that has happened with you, such as travelling here, the different atmosphere and that fall you had."

Well, that kind of figures. But I didn't know that there was a different atmosphere her, I thought it would be the same as on earth. Obviously not. But that doesn't matter now, the thing that matters most is getting back into the castle and getting Gaspard out, I've taken too long as it is. "How long until I can get out of here and back into the castle?"

"Tomorrow. I've already packed a satchel for us and there are some new clothes for you for when you can stand later." Oh, great. I didn't realise I'm kind of naked under this sheet. That's why it's wrapped so tight.

"Great, so can I kind of have those clothes now? Err, I kind of need them desperately." He's smirking. If I didn't owe the prick my life then I would've punched him. But I do owe him, so I can't.

"Yeah I'll just go get them. I think you'll really love them." Oh god, I can see that he's chuckling as he's leaving. That means that I'm going to hate them whatever they are. Probably some multicoloured leaf dress or something.

I actually love them. Whoever picked out the outfit had great taste. It consists of a knee-length black hunter's dress, slimming and beautiful, and a pair of converses. The perfect outfit of modern and traditionally beautiful. My bra is on top of the pile, and I can feel my face flushing. Actually, who cares if he's seen my bra? It's only a bra and all women, unless they're weird, wear one. . I'm wearing my pants I think, so at least that's one less embarrassing thing on show.

"Here you are Alice. I'll just go and make some tea up. Let me know if anything doesn't fit, and I will most certainly come in here and fix it." His eyebrows are waggling suggestively. Stuck up wanker.

"Just piss off." And he has.

I never noticed the interior of this room. It's kind of homey and Faerie like all in one. The bed, a decent-sized double, is placed against the window, allowing the sun to beam lightly and warmly upon the head of it. The rest of the room is based upon this main spectacle of the room, and everything faces the window and the bed. There is an antique dressing table that has a brush and a handheld mirror on it. This mirror is the only one in the room which is kind of weird, but the room doesn't look as if it is used much so there must have been no need to put one in.

All dressed I'm heading out of the door to the room. A kettle whistles somewhere down the end of the hallway which I'm now standing in. so, I might as well walk towards that sound, it's probably Raoul making the tea.

The kitchen is really small, and I mean really small. In it is a small round table, a couple of cupboards and a cooker. That's it. Raoul is at the cooker, taking the kettle off the heat. I may as well sit down at the table."

"Hey," the chair is squeaking loudly as I pull it back so I can sit down, " how's the tea coming along?"

"Just fine, you want anything to eat? We have bacon, pop tarts and cereal." Wow, all this in the Faerie land.

"Err, I think I'll have some bacon if you don't mind. How do you have so much here? I thought you could only get this stuff on earth?"

Raoul has got a frying pan out and has miraculously made a pack of bacon appear out of thin air. "Well, I have a weakness for human food, being half human and all, so I just collect things whenever I'm there."

"Oh, well that makes sense. But how on earth did you just make that bacon appear?"

"You're forgetting, I'm half Faerie. I have my own powers you know."

The smell of cooking bacon is now filling my nose, god how I love that smell, reminds me of Sunday mornings at home when Mum always made a fry up. The guilty pleasure of the week. Raoul has served up the food and I've just taken a huge bite out of it. Yeah, I've missed this food, berries and a bit of cold Chinese cannot beat a good bacon sandwich. Absolutely not.

"Rwher's da heeler?" My mouth is so full of bacon I can barely speak.

"Err what?"

My food is now all gone, so now I can answer again without anything being illegible. "I said: where's the healer?"

"I'm right behind you."


End file.
